Love to My Brother
by Kamikaze Ayy
Summary: "Lari... terus berlari dan bersandar pada kehidupan. Kemudian di suatu hari nanti datanglah kepadaku dengan mata yang sama seperti yang ku miliki!" / "Aku percaya akan ada kebahagiaan yang lain untukmu, Otouto." Sebuah fic sederhana bersetting Canon, SasuSaku dan full Itachi POV. for Savers Contest: 'Banjir TomatCeri' 2012. RnR minna!


**Love to My Brother**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

WARNING : Canon, Itachi POV, EYD amburadul, Typo(s), ide pasaran, and many more inside.

Dedicated for **S-Savers Contest: 'Banjir TomatCeri' 2012**

Special for **Alm. Arnanda Indah** and **Alm. Christian Raphael Ariete.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME!**

"Sasuke, kau tak boleh bermain terlalu jauh di hutan!" Aku berteriak memanggil adikku yang kini sedang asyik berlari-lari ke dalam hutan demi mengejar seekor kumbang hitam yang cukup besar dan langka.

"Tapi, _Onii-san_... kumbangnya sangat besar, aku ingin menangkapnya." Baiklah, aku paling tidak tahan jika adik kesayangaku satu-satunya ini mulai merengek-rengek dan menunjukkan muka kesal sekaligus mengiba kepadaku.

"Hah, baiklah... ayo kita tangkap bersama!" Akhirnya aku pun juga turut mengikuti perburuan kumbang yang tentu saja kulakukan semata untuk Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, serangga yang menjadi sasaran kami itupun telah berhasil ku tangkap, tentunya juga dengan sedikit menggunakan teknik ninja andalanku. Kini aku dapat melihat senyum manis terkembang pada bibir mungil Sasuke yang sedang memegang kumbang tadi.

_Brruaak.._

Tiba-tiba suara benturan membuat aku dan Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan mencari sumber asalnya. Dapat terlihat seorang anak kecil terjatuh dalam posisi tengkurap dari tempat kami berada. Aku segera menuntun Sasuke untuk mendekat pada pempuan kecil itu.

"Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku berusaha membantunya untuk bangun. Sebuah luka goresan yang sedikit mengucurkan darah segar pada bagian lututnya membuat gadis kecil dengan surai berwarna merah muda lembut itu mengisak pelan. Aku membalutkan selembar sapu tangan berwarna biru untuk mencegah aliran darah dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Gadis kecil tersebut memandangku dan Sasuke secara bergantian, sepertinya ia masih takut atau...

"Apa liat-liat? Dasar aneh!" Ah, Sasuke selalu saja tak pernah bisa bersikap sedikit lembut pada orang lain. Ku lirik gadis kecil itu yang mulai menunduk dan berusaha untuk bangkit sendiri. Awalnya kupikir ia akan kembali menangis, namun ternyata perkiraanku salah. Gadis kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lebar seraya mengucapkan kata terimakasih kepadaku dan Sasuke. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kami. Ah, aku hampir lupa jika ini sudah hampir senja. _Okaa-san_ pasti akan sangat cemas kalau aku sampai telat membawa pulang Sasuke.

"Kita pulang sekarang!"

"Baik, _Onii-san_..." Kami pun akhirnya pulang kerumah sambil sesekali berkelakar dalam canda di sepanjang perjalanan dan melupakan hal kecil yang baru saja terjadi di hutan.

Ah, sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Itachi -Uchiha Itachi tepatnya. Ya, aku termasuk dalam salah satu anggota _klan_ yang cukup ternama di Konoha -_klan_ Uchiha. Dan yang sedang bersamaku saat ini adalah Sasuke, dia adikku yang tentu saja sangat ku sayangi. Aku bahkan masih ingat saat dulu seorang pria bertopeng datang ke Konoha dan menyebabkan berbagai kekacauan dengan si rubah ekor sembilan -Kyuubi. Waktu itu Sasuke masih sangat kecil dan aku menggedongnya juga sembari berusaha menyelamatkannya dari amukan_ bijuu_ yang membabibuta tersebut. Wajahnya yang memerah karena sedang menangis keras akibat rasa takut itu tidak pernah bisa ku lupakan. Dan sejak saat itulah aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan melindunginya walau harus mengorbankan jiwaku. Yah, Sasuke adalah segalanya bagiku. Hmm, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak bercerita sampai tidak sadar jika kami sudah sampai di depan gerbang komplek pemukiman _klan_ Uchiha.

**xxxxx**

"Jadi bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Aku sedang melangkahkan kaki menyusuri tiap petak jalan setapak menuju rumahku. Aku menjemput Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari Akademinya, dan seperti biasa kami selalu membicarakan tentang topik seputar perkembangannya di Akademi.

"Aku mendapat nilai tertinggi tadi saat penilaian teknik melempar _shuriken_. Aku juga mendapat pujian dari Iruka_-sensei_." Dan seperti biasa juga, jawabannya selalu mampu membuatku menarik simpul senyum kecil penuh rasa bangga atas kerja kerasnya. "Tapi aku juga kesal, kenapa semua anak perempuan itu selalu berteriak histeris tiap kali aku lewat atau sedang maju ke depan kelas." Aku tak dapat menahan kikikan geli ku saat mendengar sambungan kalimat Sasuke. Pantas saja semua teman gadisnya berteriak histeris, karena tak dapat terelakkan adikku ini telah mewarisi pesona Uchiha yang memukau dan memiliki wajah menawan diatas rata-rata. "Juga tadi ada seorang anak perempuan aneh berambut _pink _yang selalu memandangku seperti hendak memakanku dengan pandangannya yang memuakkan. Ia selalu saja bersikap seperti itu setiap hari." Kali ini Sasuke mengatakannya dengan sungutan kesal. Nampaknya gadis yang ia maksud itu telah cukup membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Aku hanya mampu menggeleng pelan sembari meneruskan langkah kecilku.

"Mungkin dia suka padamu," godaku pada Sasuke yang kini sedang berada dalam gendongan di punggungku.

"Cih." Hanya decihan kecil yang ku dengar sebagai balasannya. Sayang sekali, karena posisinya yang berada di punggungku, aku jadi tak dapat melihat raut wajahnya saat ini.

.

"Aku membencinya, dia itu menyebalkan." Entah kenapa ini menjadi sebuah rutinitas setiap kali aku menjemput Sasuke. Ia selalu saja berkata 'Dia menyebalkan.' 'Gadis _pink_ itu sangat mengganggu.' 'Aku benci _pink_.' Serta beberapa kalimat lain yang sejenis dan menggambarkan betapa kesalnya ia pada gadis merah muda yang entah siapa itu. Nampaknya mereka dekat dan tentu saja hal tersebut tak mau diakui oleh Sasuke. Ah, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan adikku yang mulai besar ini. Ku harap ia selalu dikelilingi teman-teman yang baik kepadanya.

**xxxxx**

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, _Onii-san_?" Aku dapat melihat adanya nada getir dan keterkejutan dari suara adikku itu. Yah, tentu saja ia terkejut melihatku yang baru saja membantai seluruh _klan_ Uchiha beserta ayah dan ibu di depan matanya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kenapa, _Nii-san_?" Ia mulai ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sebenarnya aku tak sanggup melihatnya menjadi rapuh seperti sekarang, ingin rasanya aku memeluk adik kecilku itu dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya dibalik alasan aku membantai habis seluruh _klan _adalah karena aku ingin melindungi desa juga beserta dirinya. Tapi aku tak boleh membocorkannya, cukup aku sajalah yang menanggung beban dan tanggung jawab atas nama_ klan_ dan desa Konoha ini.

"Lari... terus berlari dan bersandar pada kehidupan. Kemudian di suatu hari nanti datanglah kepadaku dengan mata yang sama seperti yang ku miliki." Setelah berkata demikian, aku pun pergi meninggalkan ia sendirian dalam rangkulan rasa takut. Bahkan tak ku hentikan langkah kakiku saat satu-satunya adikku itu terjatuh pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri. "Maafkan _Aniki_, Sasuke!" Aku berbisik dalam gelapnya pekat malam. Berharap angin dapat menerbangkan segala rasa bersalahku.

**xxxxx**

Hmm... setelah sekian lama aku tak melihat adikku, tapi akhirnya aku kembali dapat melihatnya yang sedang menghadapi rintangan ujian _Chunin_. Sepertinya saat ini ia sedang terdesak oleh pertempurannya melawan seorang ninja yang berasal dari Otogakure. Aku melihat dari balik pepohonan yang tentu saja aku menyembunyikan keberadaan diriku dengan baik dan menekan habis aura _chakra_ku agar tak ketahuan. Ninja dengan lidah yang selalu menjulur bagaikan ular itu kini memanjangkan kepalanya dan secara tiba-tiba menggigit leher Sasuke.

"_Shit._" Aku mengumpat kesal saat melihat adikku mulai berteriak kesakitan akibat efek gigitan yang kini malah nampak seperti menyebarkan tanda tato api ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Namun aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena itu akan membongkar keberadaanku. Aku hanya bisa memandang cemas dari kejauhan saat Sasuke meronta kesakitan dan sedang berusaha ditenangkan oleh perempuan dengan mahkota _pink_ indah bagaikan bunga sakura di musim semi yang sepertinya merupakan rekan setimnya.

.

Saat ini seorang gadis dengan surai berwarna _pink_ itu tengah terduduk sembari menahan sakit karena rambutnya yang dijambak dengan cukup keras oleh seorang ninja perempuan lain yang menjadi lawannya. Ya, ia tengah berjuang demi melindungi Sasuke dan seorang sahabat pirang lainnya. Ah, aku jadi teringat akan cerita Sasuke dulu saat ia masih di Akademi. Apa gadis ini yang ia maksud?

Sasuke yang telah terbangun begitu terkejut mendapati salah satu sahabat perempuannya dalam keadaan kacau. Aku bahkan dapat melihat adanya kilat amarah dalam _onyx_ yang telah berubah menjadi warna pekat semerah darah dengan tiga titik _tomoe_ yang berputar pada pupilnya, teknik _Sharingan_. Secara beringas, Adikku itu langsung membunuh semua musuhnya satu persatu secara sadis. Sepertinya kau kesal karena ada yang berani menyakiti 'gadismu' itu. Benar 'kan, _Otouto_? Mungkin karena sudah tak tahan melihat sikap Sasuke yang semakin mengganas, gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang sudah tampak acak-acakan itu memeluk punggung Sasuke dari belakang dan mengucapkan kata 'Hentikan' berulang-ulang kali. Eh... sangat mengejutkan karena adikku yang telah tenggelam dalam emosi itu pun langsung diam dan secara perlahan tanda tato api dalam tubuhnya juga berangsur hilang. Sebenarnya, mereka memiliki ikatan apa?

**xxxxx**

Ah, setelah beberapa tahun aku tak melihat wajah adikku, kini aku bisa kembali melihatnya. Namun ada yang berbeda dari pandangannya, seperti sebuah rasa kesepian... Mungkin ini salahku yang dengan secara tak sengaja telah menyeretnya dalam lubang kegelapan dan membuatnya terjebak dalam pusaran dendam tanpa ujung. Mungkinkah aku telah gagal dalam menjadi seorang sosok kakak yang baik? Ah, lihatlah teknik yang digunakannya juga sudah sangat kuat, aku tak percaya jika ia mampu menguasai teknik tertinggi turunan dari _chidori_ yaitu _kirin._ Kemampuannya benar-benar sudah diatas rata-rata, ia memang keturunan Uchiha yang hebat. Sepertinya ini yang waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk meninggalkan dunia fana demi rencana untuk mati ditangan adik tersayangku sendiri. Yah, aku bahagia dan tak pernah menyesali jika aku harus mengakhiri hidupku di tangan Sasuke, satu-satunya adik yang sangat ku sayangi. Saat ku menyentuh keningnya dengan jari telunjukku seperti apa yang sering aku lakukan dulu kepadanya saat masih kecil, aku dapat merasakan perasaannya yang juga ikut mengalir dalam tubuhku. Perasaan ini begitu gelap juga dingin, bagai terpenjara dalam lubang hitam dan tak dapat lagi keluar jika kau telah memasukinya. Namun aku dapat merasakan secercah sinar, sebuah rasa kerinduan kepada masa lalu. Juga rindu pada... Sakura? Ah, bukankah dia adalah gadis rekan setimnya. Aku tersenyum meski dalam keadaan sedang merenggang nyawa, setidaknya masih ada yang dapat menyinari hidupmu kelak dengan kebahagiaan, _Otouto_.

**xxxxx**

"Karena apapun jalan yang kau pilih, aku akan tetap menyayangimu." Itulah kata terakhirku kepada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya aku kembali menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu berhasil dibangkitkan oleh Kabuto menggunakan jutsu terlarang -_Edo Tensei_. Dan dengan susah payah juga telah berhasil ku kalahkan dan ku jebak dia dalam satu jutsu terlarang dari _klan_ Uchiha -_Izanami_. Tentunya dengan bantuan dari Sasuke jugalah aku dapat berhasil melakukannya. Tak ku sangka ternyata pada perang dunia ninja keempat ini aku akan dapat kembali hidup walau hanya sementara dan bertemu dengan adikku lagi. Lihatlah, dia sudah beranjak dewasa dan wajahnya tetaplah rupawan seperti dulu. Tapi, kenapa tatapan matanya semakin sarat akan kegelapan? Apa aku telah benar-benar gagal menjalankan peran sebagai seorang kakak? Aku dapat merasakannya, sisi kemanusiaannya belum benar-benar ia buang. Yah, aku merasakannya lewat _genjutsu_ yang sempat ku perlihatkan kepada adikku itu. Bahkan, sebuah kenangan yang entah kenapa terasa menyakitkan bagiku dan mungkin lebih menyakitkan untuk Sasuke sendiri dapat ku lihat dalam tampilan _scene_ bayangannya.

.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini, di tengah malam?" Ah, itu suara Sasuke. Aku sedang berada dalam ruang memory-nya, entah mengapa seakan kenangan ini begitu kuat menerobos dan menyusup dengan sendirinya dalam pikiranku. Kenangan yang berlatar di depan bangku dekat gerbang untuk keluar masuk wilayah Konoha.

"Itu karena kau akan menggunakan jalan ini untuk keluar meninggalkan desa." Gadis itu... bukankah ia adalah rekan tim saat Sasuke masih _genin_ dulu. Ya, dia yang berhasil menenangkan Sasuke saat ujian _chunin_ beberapa tahun silam.

"Pulanglah dan tidur!"

"Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan semuanya kepadaku?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau selalu diam? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku satu hal pun." Aku dapat melihat, sebutir kristal bening jatuh dari peraduan manik_ emerald_ yang nampak sayu.

"Aku peringatkan kau, jangan ikut campur dalam urusanku dan berhenti mengoceh dengan apa yang akan ku lakukan!" Sepertinya nadamu terlalu kasar untuk diucapkan pada seorang gadis yang telah dengan tulus menangisimu, Sasuke.

"Selalu saja pada akhirnya aku membuat kau membenciku, bukankah begitu? Apa kau ingat kita baru saja menjadi _genin_ yang ditugaskan dalam regu tiga orang. Kau dan aku sendirian untuk pertama kalinya disini. Di tempat ini, kau marah padaku." Gadis dengan rambut berwarna lembut dan indah bagaikan bunga khas Jepang itu mengucapkan kalimatnya seraya menangis. Dapat ku lihat adanya ketulusan dalam pancaran mata klorofilnya.

"Aku tidak ingat itu." Bohong! Kau berbohong 'kan, Sasuke? Kau mengingat semuanya. Segala kenangan bersama gadis merah jambu itu tersimpan rapi dalam kotak memory di kepala dan hatimu. Aaargh... kenapa kau menjadi munafik seperti ini?

"Yah, ku rasa juga begitu. Itu kejadian yang sudah lama sekali. Tapi, semuanya dimulai dari hari itu. Kau dan aku, juga Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei, kita berempat menyelesaikan berbagai misi. Itu adalah masa-masa sulit yang berat, tapi lebih dari segalanya, itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku tahu tentang _klan_mu, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi balas dendam tidak akan membawa kebahagiaan, baik kau maupun aku."

"Aku berbeda dari kalian, aku berjalan melalui jalan yang tidak sama dengan kalian. Kita berempat bekerja sama, dan memang benar bahwa terkadang aku berpikir itu adalah jalanku. Tapi pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk balas dendam. Itu adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti kau dan Naruto." Jadi, kau bertindak sejauh ini bahkan sampai melukai hati dan perasaan teman-teman yang tulus menyayangimu hanya untuk balas dendam kepadaku? Kepada kakak yang telah membunuh seluruh keluarga yang kau cintai? Ah, sepertinya ini semua memang salahku... Salahku sampai membuat adik yang paling ku kasihi menjadi seorang pendendam.

"Apa kau akan memisahkan dirimu dari kami, Sasuke-_kun_?

"..."

"Saat itu kau mengajarkanku bahwa kesendirian adalah penderitaan. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Aku memiliki keduanya, keluarga dan teman, tetapi jika kau tak lagi disini, bagiku itu akan sama saja dengan kesendirian." Tidakkah kau dapat rasakan, Sasuke? Gadis ini berkata jujur, betapa sungguh keberadaanmu sangatlah berarti baginya. Kau senang, bukan? Kau senang karena masih ada yang peduli kepadamu.

"Dari sini, kita kan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan kita masing-masing." Apa yang kau katakan, _Baka otouto_? Kau benar-benar sangat bodoh!

"Aku... aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Jika kau disini bersamaku, aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesalinya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Jadi ku mohon, tetaplah disini. Aku juga akan membantumu membalas dendam, aku akan membantu bagaimanapun caranya, aku berjanji padamu. Jadi tolong tetaplah disini bersamaku!" Gadis itu telah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadamu, _Baka otouto_. Lalu kenapa kau tetap berniat untuk melawan segala kehendak dasar hatimu hanya demi balas dendam, hah?

"..."

"Dan jika itu tidak bisa, bawa aku bersamamu!"

"Kau benar-benar... menyebalkan!"

"Jangan pergi! Jika kau pergi, aku akan berteriak dan..."

_Wuuuuuuuush..._

"Sakura, _arigatou_..."

.

Setelah aku melihat sepotong kenangan kecil melalui _genjutsu_ tentang Sasuke dan seorang gadis bernama... Ah, Sakura! Aku tau, ada yang salah dalam ucapan Sasuke, ada beberapa kemunafikan dalam kalimatnya. Sekarang pun, aku masih bisa ikut merasakan, sebuah aliran kecil berupa rasa rindu kepada teman-teman, guru dan... Sakura? Sisi kemanusian yang memiliki rasa kasih serta kerinduan akan sesamanya. Aku percaya, Naruto dapat menyadarkannya dari kehampaan perasaan dendamnya. Juga semoga seorang gadis bermahkotakan _pink_ lembut dan mungkin kini sudah tumbuh menjelma menjadi _kunoichi_ cantik yang hebat itu dapat membawanya keluar dari rasa kesepian. Aku percaya akan ada kebahagiaan yang menantimu di masa depan, Sasuke. Ah, semoga saja...

**xxxxx**

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu, _Teme_."

"Hn, coba saja!"

"Aaargh... kau menyebalkan. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi Hinata-_chan_ juga akan mengandung anakku!"

"Tapi Sakura telah lebih dulu mengandung janinku yang merupakan penerus_ klan _Uchiha. Kau sudah kalah, _Dobe_!"

Pagi ini begitu indah, karena gadis _pinkie_ –ah maksudku, Sakura. Atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sakura, yang sudah menjadi pendamping sah Sasuke beberapa minggu lalu, kini diketahui telah mengandung seorang janin –ah maksudku, calon keponakanku. Aku sangat senang, akhirnya adikku dapat menemukan titik terang dalam hidupnya setelah sekian lama terlarut dalam lingkaran kegelapan yang menggerogoti jiwanya. Ah, aku juga harus berterimakasih kepada Naruto yang sudah berhasil menyadarkan adikku tersebut dan membawanya keluar dari kemelut dendam masa silam setelah usai perang dunia ninja dua tahun yang lalu. Kini aku bisa melihat kebahagian terpancar dan tulusnya senyum tipis yang Sasuke berikan kepada wanita cantik berambut _pink_ dengan mata serindang warna hijau pepohonan. Sungguh indah dan terasa menentramkan bagiku. Inilah tujuanku hidup yang sesungguhnya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah untuk melihat adikku bahagia. Meski kini kami telah berada diantara dua ruang dimensi yang berbeda, aku akan tetap mengawasinya dan mendoakannya.

xxxxx

"Tachi-_kun_, ayo beri salam pada paman!" Wanita bersurai _pink_ dengan wajah manis nan anggun itu berkata seraya menuntun seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang berusia sekitar lima tahun. Ah, raut mukanya mengingatkanku pada Sasuke kecil dulu. Ini sudah delapan tahun semenjak perang dunia _shinobi_ berakhir, dan begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi.

"Paman, Tachi datang kembali menjenguk. Apa kabar paman disana?" Aku merasa ingin tersenyum saat mendengar anak laki-laki itu berbicara dengan nada polos, riang dan tatapan penuh rasa kebahagiaan, "Kata _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-chan_, Paman itu adalah _shinobi_ hebat yang rela berkorban demi desa. Mulai besok Tachi akan masuk Akademi Ninja dan menjadi _shinobi_ yang hebat seperti paman," lanjut anak kecil itu lagi. Dapat kulihat nada penuh semangat yang membuncah dalam tiap lirik katanya, ah sepertinya anak yang memiliki nama hampir serupa denganku itu sudah mendapat didikan yang tepat dari orangtuanya. "Kata _otou-chan_, ia sangat menyayangi dan menghormati paman. Tachi selalu berharap semoga paman bahagia di surga sana." Doa yang di lontarkannya membuatku ingin meneteskan air mata haru.

"Tachi, saatnya kita pulang!" Suara maskulin dengan nada datar dan dingin itu... Ah, Sasuke ya? Aku dapat melihat mereka dari balik langit ini, sebuah keluarga harmonis, ayah dan ibu dengan seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang sedang berada tepat diatas nisan bertuliskan namaku -Uchiha Itachi. Setelah kembali meletakkan serangkaian bunga lili putih tepat di depan batu nisanku, mereka berjalan menjauh menuju tempat dimana mereka tinggal.

"_Arigatou_,_ Nii-san_." Aku dapat mendengar Sasuke berbisik pelan seraya kembali menoleh ke tempat dimana jasadku diistirahatkan dengan damai. Seperti aliran air sejuk namun sekaligus menghangatkan mengalir dalam dadaku, membuncahkan rasa syukur tiada terkira kala melihat kau bahagia, Adikku. Ah, seharusnya aku mengucapkan kata terimakasih kepada wanita musim semi itu, wanita yang dengan tulus memberikan kebahagiaan sekaligus menjadi pendamping hidup Sasuke. Inilah kepercayaan yang selalu aku pegang teguh, aku percaya akan ada kebahagiaan lain untukmu, _Otouto_...

.

**THE END**

.

.

**A/N** : Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk event **S-Savers Contest : 'Banjir TomatCeri' **dan juga saya persembahkan special untuk **Alm. Arnanda Indah **dan** Alm. Christian Raphael Ariete. **Semoga mereka mendapat tempat yang layak di sisi tuhan. Amiin...

Happy Birhtday juga buat Sasuke Uchiha.. ^^ gomen telat..

Special thanks untuk all the reader yang udah baca... silahkan klik kolom review jika ada protes, kritik atau saran untuk fic ini yang ingin di sampaikan kepada saya. Sekedar cuap-cuap dan saling sapa pun juga tak apa-apa.. ^^ ok, saya tunggu yah..!

Salam Hangat Selalu.

**Kamikaze Ayy**


End file.
